


Compromised

by ladylibido



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Clit Play, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibido/pseuds/ladylibido
Summary: Ketna gets a request from a friend for a 'fight and fuck'. Not an unusual request and one she's keen on, but as the friendly skirmish goes on it gets a bit more overwhelming than she initially expected, but not necessarily in a bad way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot involving my character Ketna https://toyhou.se/3136283.ketna and my friend ShadderStag's character Hartequate https://toyhou.se/8435362.hartequate, used with permission in a setting of my own making.
> 
> Hartequate is a multiple system with other system members Loeiass and Gharioch. Names are used based on which one of them is fronting.

Ketna never liked to throw a match, avoided if at all possible, it was something her pride didn't exactly enjoy. This was a bit of a problem when it came to more playful skirmishes, ones that were intended to segue into sex. The desired end goal was to be domineered by her partner and fucked into submission but this was a problem when most couldn't stack up to her.

The best compromise she could permit her pride was by mentally shifting what the 'win-state' was, and that amounted to caving when she got what she wanted. Provided that the 'engagement' was low stakes, touching her in the way she wanted, meant they would be rewarded with her subservience. At least that way she could convince herself she hadn't really 'lost' the fight, but rather that she had successfully goaded her partner into sexually pleasuring her correctly.

Ghar had invited her to one such skirmish. Not Hart, but Ghar. She could tell by the terse language and tone of voice left in the message, and if he was already at the helm it meant he'd have been stewing for some time. That kind of potential pent-up energy usually meant for a powerful fuck, and that was enticing enough. After gathering up a change of clothes, as Ghar commonly had no politeness about her attire, Ketna left to answer Ghar's 'Request'.

She was greeted without words, Ghar opened the door to let her in then walked away, which was fine by her, they both knew what she was here for. She settled her things and shoes in the alcove by the door when Ghar spoke up some distance away.

"The others were not.. Fond of the results of our last encounter, so we have made an arrangement."

Watching him walk to another room, Ketna suspected he intended for her to follow him, which she did. Following him through the archway she found what was the dining room with all sparse furniture moved to the side, and a large mat in the middle.

Ghar hung back, it was clear by his body language he had no intention of making the first move, which Ketna found unsurprising. He likely learned very quickly last time she was very good at retaliation. Not that it really made much of a difference, he may have had the force to take her on but he still lacked the experience, regardless.

Ketna closed the gap between them, not with a lunge or outright attack, but with a stroll, walking casually across the mat, waiting to see if he'd take a shot if she got in close. Ghar seemed already put off by casual footsteps closing in, subtle movements in his posture indicated hesitation, but when it was clear that she was not about to strike out, Ghar finally lashed out in pent up lunge. Ketna caught the twitch of his shoulder before it lunged out, and dropped to the mat, easily avoiding the lunge, a move that caught Ghar off-guard even though it was easy to tell exactly where she had gone, as the heavy drop was hard to miss. But it wasn't enough to respond to the sweep that took Ghar's leg out from under him. He only had enough time to correct his fall into a roll, and in that time Ketna had kicked herself back to her feet.

Where he had seemed to carry a sort of smug confidence before, the mis-swing had him irritated, and it was easily seen in his hunched shoulders. Now it was his turn to lunge, and the fight hit a familiar pace, one with Ghar making lunches with swipes and grabs, and Ketna smoothly dancing around each movement. It took a few swipes of this before Ghar stopped dead in his tracks, and laughed.

"No," Ghar exclaimed, answering nothing that Ketna could tell. "I will not play into your hand." He spoke out loud but it seemed more that he was making a proclamation to himself not Ketna.

Ghar spread his feet and faced himself in Ketna's direction. "You, you will come to me."

That however, that was a direct command.

Ketna shrugged, regardless of whether Ghar could see it. "If you say so."

This time she made her movements fast, running in to close the gap, though to play with her opponent she made a play of her own movement. Her footsteps would sound as though she was running toward him, a direct assault, where a quickly placed jump she instead gave a swift round kick to the side.

Ghar had braced himself for a hit from the front, but when a hit from the side connected, he was caught off guard. Not enough to be completely thrown off, but enough to disrupt what he had planned. Ketna only barely withdrew the leg from his side from when hands reached out for it. The grasp itself missed, but claws caught the leggings and tore the fabric. She fell in backspring to give distance between them once again and prevent Ghar from making another pass at grabbing her.

"Tch, that will not work again." Ghar warned, then re-grounded his footing.

"I didn't expect it would." Ketna retorted passively, then geared up to approach him head-on for real.

She got in close for a jab to his midsection, which Ghar took the hit without too much trouble. He had no intention of dodging it as his goal was for her to get in close. In the connecting swing, Ghar leaned in full over her and took hold of Ketna's mid-section from the back, lifting her up with ease to his shoulders in preparation for his next move.

Despite his leverage there wasn't much Ghar could really do to her that she couldn't handle. Even as Ghar had a full hold on her, she wasn't worried about the course of the fight. Instead, as he held her up, lifting her to his shoulder, Ketna swung her legs back using weight and momentum to catch him off-balance and send him backward along with her.

Rather than be counter slammed, Ghar changed his approach. In a strange form of retaliation, he threw Ketna away from him, but made a point to claw at her suit in the process, strips pulling off it making claw marks against her skin as she was flung from his hold. Ketna rolled into the toss, correcting the momentum slowing to a stop in an upright kneel. Ghar in contrast, hit the ground but rolled up to knees just as swiftly.

Not waiting for Ghar to return to his feet just yet, making use of his slouched posture and the opportunity it presented, Ketna swiftly launched herself across the room. She made contact without much trouble, it almost seemed as though Ghar didn't even bother dodging as she bodied him in the midsection. Wrapping her arms around him completely, she kept the momentum, sweeping him off the mat and into the wall. Ketna could have sworn she heard Ghar begin to laugh moments before he was winded by the blow.

Now that she had hold of him for herself, she found it a bit more difficult to maintain than she expected. Pulling back from the wall, she threw him back into a suplex which wouldn't have been a problem normally had Ghar's natural mucus not caused her hold on him to slip and throw off her momentum. Instead she had to let him go in an awkward backward toss.

He was.. Slimier? Than usual. Hart always had a subtle film but this time it seemed to cling to the skin of her chest and arm that was exposed, more persistently. This was going to make their skirmish more difficult as she couldn't quite keep her grip on him in any usual manner. Ghar, however, seemed much more adept at compensating for that difference in grip, though considering it was a natural element of his species that should be expected.

Ghar was back on his feet quickly, and like before he remained on the defensive, ready to take on the next hit. Ketna attempted to shake off the slime on her arm to no real avail. Consigned to the prospect that she'd just have to deal with some gunk on her, she considered her next approach. She paced back and forth while she weighed her options, then lunged at him once more.

Opting to use the part of her body still more covered by cloth in order to increase the chances of holding fast to him, she came in with a fast handspring to give her the leverage needed to launch up to scissor his neck with her legs. Once making contact she used the momentum to swing around and pull him back and downward, launching him back in the process.

Ghar made no attempt to stop the grapple, instead, he once again clawed at her, tearing what he could of her suit and slathering the subsequent breaks of skin with his film in the short time he had before Ketna released her grip and he fell to the ground in a roll to reduce the impact of the blow.

Once Ketna had landed back on her feet, she inspected what he had done. After three times, there was no question Ghar's attempts to tear and claw at her had been deliberate. Ketna knew his kind were venomous, he had attempted to poison her before, but it had been to no avail in the past, so either he thought it might work if there was just 'more' or something had changed. She attempted to wipe the gunk from her leg but it only stuck to the hand she employed for it.

Ghar was back to his feet but not as quickly, a roll of his shoulder seemed to indicate soreness from the last impact.

"I know you are still holding back." Ghar rubbed the back of his neck then took a prepared stance. "You will soon regret that decision."

"I'm pretty sure you would regret it 'more' if I didn't." Ketna retorted honestly, then paced back across the mat.

"So be it." This time, Ghar went on the offensive.

It played out similar to the beginning, a few strikes which Ketna dodged with ease, then a strike which she countered. The moment her arm made contact with Ghar's, he snapped his wrist around to grab Ketna by the arm and toss her to the wall, which instead she held her ground, able to fight off the force of his grip without much trouble. She moved to yank her arm away in order to yank him downward, when he lunged his head at the bare shoulder. Ketna went to move but something didn't work quite right, slightly in the wrong direction, just a bit too slow, and she wasn't able to get out of the way in time to prevent Ghar from sinking his tusks into her bare shoulder. Ghar gave Ketna no time to react, biting down into her shoulder, lifting her off the mat with his jaw and tossing her to the side of the room.

Slightly disoriented but no worse for wear, Ketna went to get herself back to her feet, but the first foot she put her weight on, gave, and she tumbled to the mat. When she fell she thought it was on account of her slipping on some ichor or a misplaced step, but when she went to push herself off the ground, something didn't feel right. She felt strange, almost woozy but not in the head, in the body, and it wasn't going away.

"Something wrong, little one?" His voice held all the tone of one who already knew exactly what was going on.

"Whhaat the fuuuck." Ketna muttered, a hand instinctively drawn to her head, as though that would help something related to function.

Ketna had suspected she'd have some subtle reaction to the mucus that coated her, but this was hitting her harder than she anticipated, something had changed. Worst of all, due to the stickiness of the mucus, there was no easy way to get away from the continued poisoning that was being absorbed through her skin.

Like anything else, her instinct was to fight it, to muster up any of her own will and force her way through it. She attempted to find anything to hold onto, to help her get back to her feet, but the strength of her grip faltered. Ghar took the opportunity to 'assist' her in a different way, using a large hand to pin her against the wall, roughly.

"What the hell did you do.." Ketna asked while she took the time to assess her own state, working to figure out if she could compensate for the slowly waning control of her own movement.

Ghar responded with a throaty laugh. "I took your 'advice' and made some adjustments to our.. Chemistry."

"Well that's- fuckin' great." Kenta managed to mutter without too much of a slur.

Still not wanting to let it get to her just yet, and to acquaint herself with her own limits, Kenta continued on with their skirmish. Willing what control she could, she lifted her hips, swinging her legs up and wrapping them around the arm. She had been holding back earlier in the tussle but now she had to utilize any amount of her real strength to do anything about it. Using the combined force of her body and legs she used the force of a well calculated twist of her hips in one direction, and torso in the other, using the force and natural weight to wretch herself out from the pin against the wall. Upon falling to the mat she rolled to an awkward kneeling position.

Ghar laughed at the struggle, thoroughly entertained that Ketna had managed to break loose despite the handicap. He didn't chase after her right away, but followed the sound of her movement.

"The others worried it might be too much, but my instincts are rarely wrong." He spoke to her as he heard her gain her footing. "It seems you can withstand even more than this."

"That is.. Often the case.." Ketna confirmed, fighting the slur.

"Good."

Ghar whipped around swiftly, launching at his escaped prey. Ketna was as prepared as she could be with dulled reflexes, giving an awkward roll to the side just in time to get out of dodge. Where she had been on the attack not minutes ago, she was now on the defensive with little options. Slow response time, dulled attacks, what did she have left? Reversals, likely, but grappling is what put her in the position she was in, already.

Ghar of course, wasn't going to give her time to think about retaliation. Again he went in to grab her and she did what she could to roll out of the way, but in doing so Ghar snatched her foot, halting her escape and causing her to fall flat on the mat face down. On the ground, Ghar dragged her over to him, she attempted to pull free, but a large hand on the small of her back was enough to keep her in place. At least, long enough for Ghar to tear the crotch of her leggings.

Two fingers slick with his own ichor, slid their way in between her lips. He seemed less concerned with stimulating her, and more interested in coating her insides with the same poison that clung to her skin. Ketna knew this would only speed up her slow decline, reacting to the penetration by attempting to lift herself up, using what force she could to pull away.

Ghar responded by applying more pressure to her lower back, and curling the pads of his fingers into the familiar rough patch inside. Of the two actions, it was the sexual stimulation that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Eager little pet can't hide what it is she truly wants." Ghar taunted, keeping up the pressure inside.

With her fight slowly leaving, Ghar removed the hand from the small of her back. Ketna felt the lack of pressure and made some attempt to lift herself off the mat but already the new application of poison had started its course and she found herself more compromised than before. Her arms gave before she could put any weight on them, just the act of moving them felt stifled.

"It is impressive, you have held out this long." A rare moment of genuine praise from Ghar.

While Ketna still made futile attempts to move, Ghar began to reposition her in a manner that better suited his goals. Keeping her face-down, he hoisted her hips and legs off the mat and onto his lap as he knelt on the mat.

"Other humans would have died." Ghar mused out-loud.

With her hips angled upward moreso, Ghar took the opportunity to finger her in earnest. The two fingers went back to work rubbing against the spot he knew well, now joined by his thumb which grazed gently over her clit. With a whimpering moan, Ketna finally ceased her struggle and gave in to Ghar's touch.

"Thaaats a good little pet…" Ghar praised her as he felt the tension finally leave her body, leaving her fully limp in his lap.

As if to emphasize his praise of her submission, Ghar's fingers dug in more aggressively, increasing to a pace he knew she favored, while continuing slow smooth circles about her clit with his thumb. Even though her ability to respond had been dulled, her ability to feel was still very much intact. The familiar heat built up quickly against the careful touch, inside along with it, the pressure grew. Her body wanted to squirm but was incapable of doing so beyond subtle twitches and tensing, leaving her completely at the mercy of however Ghar wished to touch her. The awareness of her own vulnerability, in addition to Ghar's skillful hand brought the sensations to a head at a shocking pace.

The first orgasm to wash over her was different from usual. She still felt that pleasure rush through her but the bodily tension she was familiar with accompanying it, wasn't there. Her body remained heavy and limp, as the involuntary response to thrash had almost evaporated event though she could still feel the contraction. She had restraints before that had almost immobilized her but this was a different kind of restraint. She wasn't even completely paralyzed, just weak and sluggish, but it left her feeling more vulnerable than even full four-point binds.

Without any tension or straining, it meant Ghar could continue fingering her as he did, without interruption as she continued to orgasm. The familiar electric fire that she felt with the pleasure of that accompanied that sort of stimulation was only amplified by it being the only thing she could focus on, by the vulnerability that permitted Ghar to keep her on her high so easily. Weak, last gasps of moans managed to escape, the last time she would make a sound for this session as the poison seemed to rob her of that as well. She was so close to losing sense of her mind when Ghar finally ceased his touch, removing his thumb from contact first, leaving his fingers in for a moment for her involuntary clenching to work against before he finally withdrew them as well.

As her body eased off from the climax, Ghar set to work repositioning her, again. He wasn't particularly careful in the way he rolled her off his leg, and she was completely unable to brace the fall or correct herself as the rest of her body fell limp on the mat. Even focusing her sight in any meaningful way, wasn't possible. All she could do was breath and feel everything happening around her. Conflicted was a simple way to describe how she felt.

Ghar rotated Ketna's body such that she was now on her back, at which point he rested a hand fully upon her chest, a practice Ketna was familiar with. The quiet anxiety she could no longer verbalize would be subtly apparent to him, now.

"Strength has left you, yet your heart beats heavy despite it." Ghar drew his head in close, chuckling as his hand ever so slightly gripped into her chest. "Does this frighten you?"

Ketna's body reacted in ways her words were incapable of. The subtle tension that still managed to remain, the slight changes in heartbeat in response to his words. Ghar was skilled in reading it all.

"Is it possible that you fear I might broach our… Agreement?"

The reaction was involuntary, anxiety cut through the dullness and her heart began to beat just a bit faster. All Ketna could think of was the ways someone could use her body that she didn't want and the fallout that would cause. Ghar chuffed at the response.

"Oh, I will keep to your rules, the others enjoy your presence too much for me to… risk that. However, I believe I am owed a reward."

The tension escalated, Ketna began to muster what will she could to attempt to move again. It was the first time in a very long time she had really felt panic, strange as it was to feel it without the muscle tension.

The hand that rested on her chest remained fixed, while the other went for her neck. There, a claw found its way under the balaclava and it became very clear what he was after. Even if she wasn't fond of the action, a face reveal to a member of a blind species was hardly the worst outcome in a completely incapacitated situation.

Ghar seemed to notice her slowly relaxing state and sped up the removal, whipping it off without much warning. His free hand swept over her face, 'seeing' what he could of the features she hid, briefly noting the existence of her hair. From what Ketna could tell of his actions, he didn't seem to recognize anything from what he felt of her face, which meant the only thing she was concerned about, the very reason she hid her features in the first place, wouldn't be a problem.

"That's it? That's all you have to hide?" The hand from Ketna's chest lifted, only to join the other in confirming what he felt of her face. "You sighted creatures and your vanity." He scoffed, before removing his hands from her.

Kenta wasn't entirely sure if his disappointment stemmed from his being underwhelmed by what she was hiding or that she had relaxed in the process of unveiling her.

"Never forget, you lost." He hissed his proclamation of victory close to her, likely a last ditch effort to cause her more anxiety, to mask his own disappointment.

It didn't have nearly the demoralizing effect he may have hoped for.

His hands drifted back to her chest, where he took attention of the torn attire, taking hold of what was left of the top of the suit and ripping it from her chest. From there he continued tearing and stripping cloth from her body, until she was as bare as he was. Free from her attire, Ghar lifted her from the mat to hold her limp body close to his chest wrapping his arms around her to practically smother her. This wasn't a gesture of closeness, instead it was to envelope her bare skin against his own, to coat her in a new layer of mucus to keep her incapacitated. He had no intention for Ketna to regain control as he used her.

Again she was dropped back onto the mat, it was really the only barest courtesy that he provided her head any support on the way back down. The shoulder where his tusks had dug in stung as it hit the ground but there wasn't much she could do to alleviate it. Once Ketna was on the ground again, Ghar returned to the space between her legs. Taking hold of her thighs, he lifted them up and back against her chest. Once he had settled the placement of her legs, Ketna felt something ribbed and familiar gliding over top her lips below, she didn't have to see it to know what it was.

"Any pathetic weakling could have their way with you like this, but you would like that would you not." Ghar chuckled. "I could arrange that, leave you prone for any to take."

Ketna couldn't help but think about it as Ghar presented the scenario to her. Were Ghar a more compassionate partner, she almost would want to pursue that very scenario in reality, in certain conditions. For now, the prospect of the possibility kept playing in her head, adding to what Ghar was doing to her.

After a few passes between her legs, Ghar shifted his position over her, holding her legs firm against her while he guided his dick inside her. Between his mucus and her schlick, his penetration was an easy glide. Despite the anxiety from before, Ketna felt satisfied to be penetrated again.

"Even now you still suck me in so tightly," Ghar chuckled leaning down over her. His dick was still snaking its way in as he drew his head close to hers. "Your body knows what it is meant for."

Even with the lingering apprehension Ghar might still attempt to 'bend the rules', Ketna found herself deeply aroused by the way Ghar addressed her, 'used' her. That she was also in a state where she could be used.

"You may be skilled in your craft but we both know you truly meant to be my play-thing."

Even if he was saying for himself to assert his dominance, all his claims only served to ramp up her state, and she was grateful for it. It made his thumb that slid over her clit once more, even more sharp than the last time. Again as the power of the sensation shot through her, her body remained still.

"Your body will serve me for as long as I please."

All his talk, all her open helplessness, found her on the cusp of climax. While her body didn't move, inside the build up was ramping up quickly. Ghar began to slowly work his dick back and forth inside her, complementing the external stimulation. The only involuntary movement that managed to happen was the tensing of her inner muscles as she found herself close. Ghar sucked in air between his teeth as he felt her flutter against his dick.

"Yes, that's it pet." His praise almost seemed earnest.

Whether or not it was, mattered little, as it was the encouragement that sent chills through her and finally tipped her over into shuddering against Ghar's dick.

Ghar thrust his hip to her's, keeping her in place and himself inside her to make use of her contractions while making audible groans at the pleasure he was receiving from her. Ghar's thumb never left her clit, slow and gentle circles smoothed by both their fluids kept Ketna shuddering against him. Every sharp tinge of pleasure ran through her and the only tension that she could feel was her own vaginal muscles clenching against Ghar's fattening dick inside her. She was kept on a high through each climax, one never stopping, only riding into the next crescendo, and still none of her body moved.

After three uninterrupted surges of pleasure, Ghar finally removed his thumb from her apex, giving her time to cool down from the most intense form of stimulation. But she wasn't left alone entirely, as her contractions against Ghar's dick had coaxed it to it's full erection and he sought to make use of that. Bracing himself against her hip, he pulled back then slammed his dick back in, raking it against her insides. While the pressure inside while she came before was pleasant, she missed the feeling of friction that often accompanied it. But she couldn't moan her satisfaction, even if she wished to express how much she wanted it. Luckily for her, Ghar only continued to get more aggressive in his thrusts.

Shifting their position every so slightly, Ghar tilted Ketna's hips even further forward, pressing her knees to her shoulders, causing her hips to life off the mat. From there he slammed down into her. Still sensitive from the waves of orgasm just before, Ketna could feel the familiar pressure rising again, and wanted nothing more than to be drawn into it again.

Wordlessly, Ghar's thumb slipped between them and caressed her most sensitive place once again, the combination of pleasurable glide and Ghar's internal pounding set her off into another orgasm at the touch. She could have sworn she felt a leg twitch for a brief second, the reaction was so strong. She heard Ghar grunt at her renewed clenching.

"Gooood pet." Ghar's voice had become more strained and raspy.

Like before, Ghar never ceased his touch, and Ketna found herself in a reprise of the high she had before. Only this time the grinding inside her in her heightened state longer and stronger. It was no longer a heat that drew from singular points of contact but one that drew from a space that blurred everything together.

Ketna was no longer sure how many times the rush of climax passed through her. She was lost in that space where she was nothing and feeling the most intense points of contact, drowning out everything else around her. The combined element of a body didn't tense or squirm with each new wave of pleasure, only seemed to help keep her in this state. In a way, it was the most comfortable high she has been in.

It wasn't until she felt the raking of her claspers against her inner walls that her state changed at all. It didn't quite remove her from her high, but it did ground her, remind her of where she was and who she was with. Now close to his own climax, Ghar removed the hand between them and planted both hands on her thighs, securely holding them against her shoulders. He thrust down into her with aggressive force, making use of the tremors still running through Ketna's body that did not require his direct attention.

The barbs inside her clung to her walls making some effort to hold them both in place. With that, Ghar finally arrived at his own plateau, practically hissing his satisfaction as he came. He held himself stiff against her in the first few moments of filling her, then fell into a more relaxed state, laying his body heavily over top of her. He held her close until his own shuddering passed, it wasn't until the claspers withdrew that he roused again.

"What a good little toy you are." He spoke almost softly, pulling his torso away but keeping his head close. "I look forward to our next encounter." Ghar almost seemed to hiss while the vibrancy of his colors faded.

Ghar sat himself up fully, stretching a moment just before his posture change, switching from the previously aggressive body language, to one of more visible distress. Ketna couldn't exactly see it, but she could feel it between her legs. He leaned over her once more, for a wholly different purpose.

The hand belonged to the same body but the touch was so different. It gently cradled her face, then to her neck to check her pulse. She heard his heavy breath of relief to find her heart still kept a slow, steady pace, but wasn't weak. Once confirmed she was alive, Hart gingerly lifted her from the ground, making care to support her head while cradling her in his arms.

"I am so sorry about Ghar.." He apologized softly before he set off out of the room. "We shall deal with him later." Hart's voice shifted ever so slightly, from worry to disdain, which Ketna suspected drew from Lee specifically.

Hart and Lee's presence were the best offset to Ghar. Truthfully, she wouldn't have put up with nearly as much as she had, were it not for them. Typically she didn't really 'need' aftercare, she could manage herself well enough. But this time she was desperate for it. Hart's snug clutching of her against his chest was a welcome substitute for her inability to snuggle in on her own.

She wasn't quite sure where she was being taken, until they passed the threshold of a white tiled room. He sat himself down, somewhere, still cradling her in one arm to free up the other. When she heard the familiar sounds of a facet and running water, she knew exactly what Hart was trying to do. As the water filled the tub, Hart hoisted her along with himself into it, maneuvering the both of them such that he was sat in the tub and she cradled between his legs, back leaning against his chest.

"We will get you cleaned off, then retrieve something to aid you if need be."

HartLee bushed a thumb across Ketna's jaw in gentle reassurance, a gesture that was very welcome.

As the water filled the tub, Hart got to work wetting a cloth and using it to wipe down the mucus that coated her. His actions were firm but considerate, just enough pressure to force the film off her skin, but not enough to be rough. A repetitive process of wiping down a given area then wetting the cloth again to remove the mucus that accumulated on it. Being viscous as it was, it took a few passes to clear it off completely.

Despite being sexually manhandled by Ghar earlier, being washed by another person while being so malleable was almost embarrassing. She had never felt this helpless in an exceptionally long time, nothing had come close to rendering her this incapacitated short of loss of consciousness. And there were very few she had trusted with that helplessness.

The more HartLee cleaned her off, the less she was being actively poisoned and the fog began to lift. But even then it still took some time for her to regain command of her muscles. She made idle attempts to twitch fingers and toes as HartLee continued down her body. It wasn't too dissimilar from the feeling of waking the body after sleep, but significantly more sluggish. By the time he had reached her hips and legs, she managed an intentional groan to test her vocal control before she spoke.

"Ffuuuck" was the first word she managed to slur out after having been unable to form any words at all for so long. It seemed appropriate.

"You can move again?" Hart sounded both surprised and relieved to see Ketna respond so quickly.

"Yeah" her response was still slow and lacked strong annunciation. Still leaning against HartLee she twisted her torso slightly, gauging other forms of movement but without being disruptive to what her caretaker was doing. She squinted and blinked a few times, her sight was still blurry but focus was beginning to return. "I process toxins… " her voice still slurred slightly as she attempted to navigate around words.. "Rather quickly.."

HartLee didn't stop his task, still wiping her down her back and over her hips. Ketna permitted herself to be pliable, for now, while getting a feel for her range of movement using her arms.

She groaned, "I feel like hell, though." A weak hand rubbed her bare face. About now she realized her body felt unusually warm, considering her immune system was fighting this off the entire time, it would be unsurprising that she was running a fever. "Is this what being sick feels like.." She muttered out loud to herself.

"You.. Have never been sick?" HartLee seemed caught off guard enough to pause in his task to ask the question.

"Not in any significant way." she didn't need to elaborate more than that.

Luckily, HartLee didn't inquire further.

Ketna stretched her torso, down to her hips, then to her legs attempting to work out the sluggishness that still gripped her.

"I think I'm good to continue this on my own now."

She reached out to grab the cloth out of HartLee's hand but he moved it out of her reach in the same moment. Her reflexes still had not recovered enough to compensate.

"No you will not." HartLee was firm, almost aggressive in his words, something that was almost uncharacteristic for either of them.

Ketna held her arm there for a moment, contemplating a protest, then dropped it in defeat. Upon feeling Ketna's body relent, HartLee returned to his task. Though now, there wasn't much left. Her legs had not been coated in the same way her core had, though there was ample cum to clean from between her legs, which he cleaned off with as considerately as he had the rest.

Once finished, he leaned over, draining the tub of the now very murky water. Though instead of leading either of them out of the tub, he held Ketna to him to ensure she wouldn't get up on her own, then when the tub was completely drained, stopped it up and began filling it with new hot water, again. Ketna wasn't sure for what purpose, when HartLee stood from the bath.

"Stay." The command was firm, "We will return shortly." The rest of the sentence was addressed in a more gentle tone than the previous command.

Maybe it was the unusually weakened position she was in, but being commanded like that gave Ketna an unexpected rush of arousal. It was absurd how much a simple word managed to give her such a response.

After she watched her companion leave she turned her attention to the bathroom around her. She couldn't help but make mental comparisons in her head to both Vazaroust's and Hart's choices in toiletry arrangement and access. They were wholly different species of course but them both being blind caused her to want to find the similarities regardless. The mental exercise gave her something to keep her mind on while also testing how much of her control over her eyesight and focus had returned. It was when water began to reach her mid-chest, did her attention return to her immediate surroundings.

Suspecting that there was enough water for whatever it was Lee, she suspected it was Lee, had told her to stay for, she shut off the faucet once again. Just as she found herself curious where or what HartLee had been away for, she heard their footsteps down the hall. When their frame appeared through the door she caught the sight of a water bottle in his hand. Now she was very much aware of how parched she had been.

Once close enough, HartLee extended the hand with the bottle, offering it to her. "For you, now that you are well enough to hold anything."

"Oh thank god." Ketna exclaimed as she gladly accepted the bottle from them, sparing no time in removing the cap and chugging a sizable portion of it.

As Ketna downed the contents of the bottle, HartLee grabbed what looked to be a vinyl pillow from the cabinet before he returned to his original position behind her in the bath. This time he settled in with the pillow behind him, relaxing against the back of the bath, submerging himself in the water. With its contents consumed, Ketna sat the empty bottle outside the tub and addressed her companion with a question that she had been holding since he left.

"You told me to stay but for what reason? You already got the gunk off."

"To ensure you are clean of it. And to relax." As if to emphasize the point, HartLee pulled Ketna in to lean her against their chest.

"Fair enough." Ketna didn't object, permitting herself to be guided once more.

Now that the potential 'danger' had passed, they could have a more personal conversation.

"How are you both holding up?" Ketna brought up, first.

"Us?" HartLee seemed surprised that she asked.

"Yes. You're the ones that have to deal with the bruises I put on Ghar, not to mention the fallout of his actions."

"Sore, but that is what the hot water is for." HartLee gave a trill-like laugh. Then the bemusement halted and his tone shifting to something much more somber. "We wish to apologize again for Gharioch's breach of privacy. We were unaware of his intent, but we were already unable to restrict his actions as it was."

"Oh that-" she paused and waved an arm, forgetting he couldn't see it, but the sound of water's movement likely indicated it to him anyway. "That's fine. It wouldn't have been my first choice but it's not.. Really a problem. Not here, at least." She hesitated on any explanation, she didn't even want to allude to why she was so militant about keeping her features hidden in the first place. "I don't even like covering my face everywhere."

"If you do not enjoy hiding your features, then why do you?" HartLee's tone gave an impression of surprise.

Ketna grew quiet, rolling around in her head how she was going to explain it, without giving too much information.

"Necessity." She responded flatly. "I don't cover my features because I want to. It's because I have to. But I'm afraid I can't tell you why that is."

"Will that change?" They seemed to accept the explanation well enough.

Ketna grew quiet again, her first instinct was to say no, but she gave it more thought. Time changes all things, and given time, there was a chance that what was certain might not be so certain.

"Maybe." Was all she could answer in earnest.

HartLee did not inquire further than that, likely reading Ketna's standoffish tone about the subject to mean she wouldn't answer much more in the first place. But he did not remain quiet long, as he had an inquiry of a different nature

"We know the stability of your wellbeing is not in question, but we need to know, how are you feeling elsewise?" There was a hint of caution, maybe even apprehension in their voice, trying to allude to something else specifically but hesitant to ask out-right.

Ketna knew what it was they were attempting to ask, and it was something she had to ask herself. How was she feeling, anyway? Annoyed, maybe some mixed feelings about her own helplessness and the amount of tactical consideration she'd have to take into account were there some unforeseen combat situation with the same effect on her body. But that was not what happened and shouldn't be part of her assessment of the events that played out.

"I'm feeling.. Okay?" She was still taking inventory of her emotions as she spoke. "In principle, I'm upset Ghar felt it appropriate to remove my mask solely because I was incapable of stopping him. And while I'm not that upset about that specifically, I get caught up in the 'what if' he had crossed a more personal line, but he didn't. But if I set aside those feelings," She breathed out for a final verdict. "I'd have to say I feel generally good about it." Her inflection sounded almost confused about her own conclusion.

"Would you be amicable to a similar encounter at a later time." His voice sounded surprised, but pleased. "With some considerations taken."

"If I get this kind of attention afterward, and some sort of guarantee Ghar won't cross the line any further than he has, yeah... I'd be interested in a reprise. Putting everything else aside and thinking about the sex itself, once Ghar got into it I was uh.. Really into it… Fuck I was into it." Ketna's voice trailed off, as bringing it up had her thinking about it again.

HartLee let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding onto the whole time. "For that, we are glad to know you enjoyed it."

Ketna felt the back of Hart's large fingers trace down the back of her head, then abruptly pull away from her as if in shock.

"Apologies, our gesture was instinctive-"

"No no, really it's okay," Ketna interrupted the apology but appreciated the mindfulness. "I don't mind. I- heh- I actually really like it when someone runs their fingers through my hair."

"Then we shall not refrain." His hands returned to her head, tracing them through her short hair.

Ketna relaxed against him, leaning into his touch.

The two of them rested in silence against each other, for how long Ketna wasn't really sure, some of the exhaustion from the rapid recovery might have caused her to drift in and out, unaware. It wasn't until a far more overwhelming need consumed her that she finally moved again; she was famished. A good session often worked up an appetite but being perpetually poisoned at such a high concentration for so long had taxed her body to a significant degree.

Without saying anything she sat herself back up, pulling herself out of the tub. Lightheaded-ness from hunger stopped her in her tracks for a moment, along with her general fatigue.

"Is something wrong?" HartLee seemed alarmed by the sudden movement, sitting up as well and preparing to leave the bath. The water wasn't as hot as it had been at first, anyway.

"Just need to-" Ketna pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting a sudden wave of vertigo that set alongside her fatigue. "Get something to eat."

HartLee spared no time getting to his feet. Upon stepping out of the tub, he scooped Ketna up, cradling her in his arms as before. Ketna stiffened at being grabbed, but recalled how insistent he was in caring for her just before, that she permitted it to happen, anyway.

"You're not going to let me walk to the kitchen, are you." Ketna sounded defeated, but amused.

"We were not aware your disoriented swaying was 'walking'." They quipped, then handed her a towel they pulled from a shelf.

"'Tch.. " Ketna shook her head, but held a smile on her face. "Alright, you've made your point." she hoped they could hear it in her voice.

"Anything you would like to eat?" HartLee inquired, while making their way down to the kitchen.

"Meat." She replied almost instinctively. "Something dense and fatty, don't care what it comes from, I'll eat it."

"Then you would not mind a human cutlet?" HartLee chittered at their own joke.

"I said what I fucking said." Ketna was, for all intents and purposes, very serious about her claim.

They chittered again before speaking. "We shall have our lawyer bring the waiver."

When reaching the living room, HartLee placed Ketna on a couch closest to where the kitchen could be heard from, at least keeping them within speaking distance.

"We shall return once the meal is prepared. You may rest here in the meantime." They assured, then left for the kitchen down the way.

"Sure. I'll do that."

Left to her own devices, Ketna used the towel she had been provided earlier to finish drying herself off properly. Looking around the room, she was glad there was no need to give the house any windows, it made her current situation a lot less concerning. In a weird way, she almost had to thank Ghar for breaking the ice. Maybe she needed to make more blind friends, so she had more places she didn't have to hide herself around.

Though, the longer she remained there, the more her mind started to go down guiltier paths. Sitting there, not doing anything and waiting to be cared for, felt odd, almost uncomfortable. Their sessions in the past usually ended in her looking after Hart. Not doing so felt wrong, like she wasn't upholding her half of the exchange. And she was far more quick to recover than he was.

"You know" Ketna called from the couch, interrupting the sound of cooking down the way. "you don't need to fret over me this much."

"Is there something wrong with our action?"

"No there's nothing wrong with it just." She sighed, switching gears. "Don't overexert yourself on my behalf, okay?"

"This is kindness, not concern. We know you can take care of yourself."

Ketna took in the words with quiet contemplation. It didn't exactly alleviate her guilt, but that would be something she'd have to sort on her own terms, but it did provide a small comfort. She said the only thing that really felt appropriate.

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome." There was a great warmth in their response that indicated their own happiness in the exchange, simple as it was.


End file.
